Only a DreamAlternate
by applesngrapes
Summary: I got inspired by A Reviewing Reader's story "Only a Dream". So, full credit to her. One-shot.


**I wanted to make this two-shot for my idea of what would happen in A Reviewing Reader's "Only a Dream?". I want to give her the credit for this, because I never would be writing this if I hadn't read her story. You kinda need to read her story before you read this one, if you don't understand the explanation of my little summary. I own nothing!**

_**Nina's POV**_

I don't understand why no one remembers me. This is just crazy. Not even my gran remembers me going here. Right now, I'm on my way to Anubis with Amber.

"Oh, Nina! I got some new clothes that you just _have_ to see!" Amber squealed. She hooked her arm through miine and pulled me along.

When we made it to Anubis (a mere two minutes later), Amber pulled me up to our-I mean, her, room. Apparently she was sharing with Mara now.

"See? Isn't this a great color on me?" Amber asked.

"Yes, Amber. Pink is definately your color," I said.

"Well, that explains why most of her closet is pink," Mara said. I smiled.

"Exactly!" Amber told us, putting her hot pink dress back into her wardrobe. She pulled out a lacey sky blue dress with a black belt around the waist. "What about this one?" she asked us.

"Very cute. Blue looks really great on you," I said, barely paying attention. I was flipping through one of Amber's magazine's, which was really boring because it was all clothes and gossip about David Beckham.

"I might need to borrow that sometime," Mara said, turning back to her homework.

"What are you working on, Mara?" I asked. I know, weird to be asking about homework. That's how bored I am.

"Biology," she said, not even looking up. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Joy peeked her head in.

"Hey, Amber, we kinda have a situation downstairs," she said. I looked from Joy to Amber to Mara, who was wearing the same look of confusion I was.

"Okay," Amber said, setting her dress on the end of her bed. As soon as the left,

"Well, that was strange..." I said.

"Yeah," Mara agreed.

"Do you think eavesdropping would be a bad idea?" I asked.

"Normally, yes, but, what if we just 'happened' to stumble on their conversation..." she said.

We stood up and walked 'casually' downstairs. We heard voices coming from the dining room, so we positioned ourselves outside the door lead straight to the dining room. We pressed our ears against the door.

"So, what, we're supposed to go into hiding?" Jerome said sarcastically.

"We have to lie low. Not draw attention to ourselves," I heard Joy said.

"Well, if Rufus already know where we are, that's no use," Amber said.

"I'm talking about not drawing attention that we're in danger at school," Joy exlained.

"Oh," I could picture Amber's confusion-to-understanding look.

"About Rufus, I don't know what we'll do," Fabian said. As weird as it was, I wish that was me in there instead of Joy. Yes, I know, it was really weird to be wanting your life to be in danger, but I couldn't help it.

"We'll figure it out," I heard joy say comfortingly. I could picture her patting his hand. Just thinking about it made me want to barf. That should be me in there, doing that.

"Ready?" Mara asked. I knew she meant that we should 'stumble' into the room and say we heard them.

"Hey, babes. What are you doing?" Mick asked.

"About to rain on someone's parade," I said for her. She smiled deviously at me, and Mick's eyes darted back and forth between us suspiciously.

Mara and I barged into the room and...it kinda stunk from there. We quickly walked into the kitchen, trying (but not succeeding) not to look suspicious. We decided to confront them at dinner, whick I was staying for.

**~_Supper~_**

Mara and I walked in and sat across from each other. When I gave her the signal, we would start questioning.

About halfway through the meal, I gave Mara the signal.

"So, anything interesting happen today?" Mara asked, eyeing Amber and Alfie, the two who would break the easiest.

"No, why?" Joy asked.

"Just wondering," Mara said. "Hey, Nina, you know I heard something interesting today?" Mara played me into the conversation.

"I know, Mara. I was with you when you heard it. In fact, it was right inside this room," I eyed Fabian and Joy, seeing them exchange worried glances.

"What did you hear?" Fabian asked, edging the topic carefully.

"Well, Mara thinks it was just for some play, but we heard some people talking about being in danger of being killed." I said. I watched them all exchange worried glances.

"Well, Mara would be right," Joy said.

"Oh, come on, we know you're up to something, Sibuna," I said. They all stared at me, wide eyed, including Mara.

"H-How did you know about that?" Alfie asked.

"Oh, it's just this little coincedence that happened last year. See what happened was, well, I can't exactly explain it, and I'm going to be nice again because I'm turning into Jerome," I said.

Suddenly, the door bursted open. We all walked into the foyer. There stood Rufus Zeno.

"Rufus!" Jerome cried in alarm.

"Yes, I'm back! Did you miss me?" Rufus asked, taking a step towards us.

"Not in the least," Fabian said quite confidently. I've always loved that about him.

"Ah, Miss Martin, how' this year been for you?" He asked me.

"Fine," I said.

"Great. Now, give me the locket," he demmanded

"No."

"Give me the locket."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I don't have it."

"Where is it?"

"I don't know." I said, which was a pretty convincing lie. I'm getting better and better.

He walked up to me and put his hand on my throat, then pushed me against the wall, not quite choking me yet.

"Where is it?" he asked fiercly.

"I don't know," I said, scared for my life. He tightened his hold on my throat, starting to choke me. Suddenly I couldn't breathe anymore. I sucked and sucked, but nothing would go down. My vision was starting to go black.

Then, as suddenly as it started, it was over. I could breathe again. I felt myself fall to the floor. I caught myself before I could actually hit the ground. I felt someone place a conforting hand on my back.

"Are you okay, Nina?" a voice asked. It was Amber. I nodded, which was all I could do. I sucked in a breath, and another, and another. I heard police sirens, and footsteps. I heard a cop come in and handcuffs lock.

I felt someone grasp my arms, pulling me up to stand. I finally opened my eyes and saw Fabian holding me in front of him.

"Are you okay?" he asked, worried.

"Yeah," I said. "I'm fine." He smiled and hugged me. I layed my head gently on his shoulder, not having a care in the world.

_**Fabian's POV**_

_**While Nina is being strangled.**_

I saw him start to suffocate her. That was when I remembered. I saw her, the first day she arrived, running into Patricia. I saw her at supper that night, crying after talking to her gran. I saw her in class that next day. I saw her leaving the play early, to go get the object from Victor's safe. I saw her kissing me at prom. I saw pretty much everyting from last year, with Nina. I saw every memory I had of her.

And now Rufus was trying to kill her, the love of my life. He wasn't going to get away with it, not with me around.

"Call the police," I told Amber, and she whipped out her phone and dialed. Meanwhile, I tackled Rufus (anyone else have deja vu?) to the ground and punched him. Jerome and Alfie cam over and helped me out. We eventually knocked him out, getting away with minor scrapes and bruises.

I looked back to Nina and saw Amber comforting her. I walked over and pulled her up. She said that she was okay, and I pulled her into a hug. She rested her head on my shoulder.

A moment later, Amber said, "Come on, Fabian! I want a hug too!" I released Nina and she hugged everyone. We all went to the dining room to talk about everything, but Nina held me back a second.

"Thanks," she said. "For saving me." I smiled at her.

"It wasn't a problem." She smiled weakly at me. I leaned in and pecked her on the lips.

**Sorry if it kinda leaves off, but it's really self-explainitory (did I spell that right?). Review please?**

***~apples~***


End file.
